


Love At 221B Baker Street

by DoctorSuperMerlock51



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, These boys are so freaking in love and canon and lovely and I will go down with this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:44:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorSuperMerlock51/pseuds/DoctorSuperMerlock51
Summary: Sherlock and John in looooooove!





	Love At 221B Baker Street

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago because I had to get my Johnlock frustrations out (Chuck, they're so motherfreaking adorable) so I hope y'all like it:) And if you have any suggestions or see any errors, please let me know; constructive criticisms only please

For a majority of his adult life, Sherlock Holmes had lived for only two things: Nicotine and Murder. He paid no attention to familial or romantic attachments or to those pesky little feelings that seemed to permeate every single part of peoples' lives. It was a matter of choice, but also of survival. Attachment meant pain. Having worked all sorts of cases, Sherlock knew this as a fact. Though, physically, he was fearless, he also logically understood that he was a human being, and that with such a great mind came an equally fragile heart. Thus, he built his adult life to revolve around cases and patches and for 12 years, all had been just fine. And then, with his stupidly gorgeous smile and a haunted heart so akin to his, came John Watson. Who did he think he was? Just barging into his life like that, so abruptly and without warning and messing everything up so that suddenly murder wasn't enough and the patches just didn't have the same kick and goddamn it, every time he saw him, it took so much restraint to not grab him by the collar and push him into a wall and just kiss him senseless until they both couldn't remember their names. Sherlock had never had to deal with these types of emotions and was completely out of his league. However, he couldn't just up and ask for help because the only person who could understand and help him was the bloody problem. So, Sherlock kept these newfound irritating feelings to himself and just waited. And then, with her beauty and irrepressible charm came Mary Morstan. It would be a lie to say he hated her. She was a hard person to hate; always amiable, even to him, even when he was unnecessarily cruel. He had to watch as John fell in love with her and it hurt so fucking much, but he loves him and he can't say anything now. Not when they're getting married and he's the best man and he just finished writing a speech about how happy he was that his best friend finally found happiness. Downing a couple bottles of wine seems like a rather good idea, but he knows he won't. Alcohol has never solved any of his problems. It's just made him more likely to start spouting his innermost darkest secrets and John normally visits during the afternoon, making drunkedness a very dangerous proposition. He decides to read over the speech again, checking for any errors though he knows there aren't any. And then, John Hamish Watson throws the door open, grabs Sherlock by the collar, pushes him against the wall and kisses him senselessly until he can't remember his name. John pulls away but Sherlock pushes him closer until an outsider wouldn't be able to tell if it was two bodies or one. They break apart, breathing heavily with wide grins. Sherlock frowns, remembering Mary. John, knowing Sherlock like the back of his hand, tells him that he broke it off. That he was standing in a flower shop with Mary picking out the wedding bouquet and got a sudden feeling that he was missing something. He looked around in frustration and it was only after they'd left the shop, when he'd seen a newspaper article about a murder, that he'd realized he wasn't missing something but someone. The slight twang he felt whenever Mary wasn't with him was nothing compared to the deep ache of being away from Sherlock. So he did the decent thing and talked it through with Mary, because he did love her and it was unfair already but would've been even more so had he just left her suddenly without explanation. John and Sherlock looked at each other, finally together in all the ways two people could be. They stared silently for only a moment, then embraced tightly. They still had much to figure out in their fledgling relationship. But for now, the bedroom was only five steps away and the boys had some...business to take care of.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, I'm sorry if this is completely OOC, I kinda just wrote it because I love them and they're in love and *screams*


End file.
